galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Va'sarrae
Va'sarrae means "Queen of the Flesh Dance" in Drow and she upholds that meaning to the fullest. Va'sarrae is a dark grey skinned drow standing at 5'6ft tall and wighing in at 125 pounds. She has a slim body with a great F cup rack and a sizeable apple bottom. Her body is a perfect example of physical beauty. She has very long straight hot pink colored hair that goes all the way down to her ankles. She has sparkling pink eyes and thick lips with hot pink lipstick coloring. Va'sarrae wears extensive jewelry that accents her appearance and her favorite piece is a jeweled belley button piercing that has a pink diamond attached to a chain. Va'sarrae is a irresponsible person that just wants to have sex all day with as many people as she can. She is addicted to sex and needs lots of it to be satisfied. Va'sarrae loves serving Saranae and hopes to achieve legendary immortality by serving her. Current Va'sarrae is currently residing at Respen Do'Urden's palace as one of his lovers. She is under a Geas to not commit evil acts but sex in itself is not an evil act so she intends to use her body to slowly make Respen addicted to her. History Va'sarrae is the second daughter of the Noble drow house Torndar which means "Mistresses of Black Hearts". She became a cleric of Saranae as soon as she was old enough to partake in the ritual orgies. During the last Drow war she commanded a large force of cultists that tried to take over human controlled territories. After the war her house was destroyed and her army became bandits. Va'sarrae took over a drow settlement and renamed it the Citadel of Lust where she reigned as the Queen of Lust. She also became one of Lord Grey's lovers and a lord of Havoc. Va'sarrae came into conflict with the vassal state of Lilor'Arael but her forces were destroyed and she herself was slain when the heros of Neverlost assaulted her Citadel and with one blow tore her head from her shoulders. Va'sarrae was ressurrected by Respen and was offered a place as one of his lovers. Va'sarrae has accepted and now stays at Respen's palace indulging herself in a life of debauchery. Relationships Va'sarrae was once a lover of Lord Grey but since she was killed and ressurected she has become one of Respen Do'Urden's lovers. Her sister Irrae has become the sex slave of one of the heros who killed her and Va'sarrae hopes to one day bring her sister into Respen's harem. Va'sarrae is bi-sexual and she has frequent intimate contact with another of the lords of Havoc that was captured and added to Respen's harem, Nei. Character Sheet Female High Born Drow Cleric of Saranae 5/ Dark Seducer 9 CN Medium Humanoid(Drow) Init +9; Senses 'Darkvision 120ft, Detect Magic, Perception +7 Defense '''AC '''39 (51) '''Flat '''25 '''Touch '''35 (+9 dex, +3 natural, +12 deflection, +5 dodge) '''HP '''91 (14d8+14) '''Fort '+8, Ref +15, Will +14 'Defensive Abilities '''Profane Beauty; '''SR '''25 '''Weaknesses '''Light-Sensitivity Offense '''Speed '''30ft '''Melee '+3 Conductive Grayflame Scourge +17/+12 (1d8+1/20x2) 'Ranged '''MW Hand Crossbow +19 (1d4 plus poison) '''Special Attacks '''Kiss of Lust (DC 29), Charming Voice (DC 29), Caress of Lust (DC 29), Gaze of Lust (DC 29), Dominating Voice (DC 29), Sigh of Lust (DC 29), Kiss of Suggestion (DC 29) '''Spell-Like Abilities '(CL 14) At Will - Dancing Lights, Deeper Darkness, Faerie Fire, Feather Fall, Levitate 1/day - Divine Favor, Dispel Magic, Suggestion (DC 24) 'Spells Prepared '(CL 11th, Concentration +16) 6th - Heal, Shadow walk 5th - Flame Strike (DC 20), Cleanse, Boneshatter (DC 20), Summon Monster 5 (1d3 shadows) 4th - Spiritual Ally, Forceful Strike (DC 19), Unholy Blight (DC 19), Cure Critical Wounds, Confusion (DC 19) 3rd - Slashing Darkness (2)(DC 18), Magic Circle against Good, Dispel Magic, Cure Serious Wounds, Suggestion (DC 18) 2nd - Dread Bolt (3)(DC 17), Hold Person (DC 17), Spiritual Weapon, Touch of Idiocy (DC 17) 1st - Murderous Command (DC 16), Clarion Call (DC 16), Entropic Shield, Remove Fear, Tap Inner Beauty, Unbreakable Heart 0 - Bleed, Detect Poison, Mending, Stabilize Statistics '''Str 7, Dex 22(28), Con 13, Int 15, Wis 20, Cha 29(35) Base Atk +9; CMB +18; CMD 42 '''Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Persausive, Prodigy (Perform Dance), Dodge, Osyluth's Guile, Skill Focus (Perform Sex), Agile Manuvers, Blind-Fight(B) '''Skills '''Acrobatics +26, Bluff +38, Diplomacy +57, Intimidate +42, Knowledge (religion) +19, Perform (Sex) +52, Perform (Exotic Dance) +57, Spellcraft +8 '''Languages '''Undercommon, Elven, Ultramar Common, Xepher Common '''SQ '''Seducer's Beauty +6, Allure +9 Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs